Avian Shinobi
by King Cairo
Summary: Naruto Namikaze finds a gift left by his family in the Forbidden Scroll. He also decides to stop hiding away his true self. Full summary inside. I do not own Naruto in any way, shape or form.
1. Madori Contract

Naruto Chronicles: Avian Shinobi

Chapter 1

Speaking: normal

Thoughts, flashbacks, com-link, and notes: _italicized_

Jutsus, summons, demons: **bold**

Summons's and demon's thoughts, and mind link…: _**bold italicized**_

(): author speaking

…: Time change

~: Scene change

Summary: Slash-fic. After stealing the Forbidden Scroll from the Hokage's office, Naruto finds a summoning contract left to him by his father's mother. Konoha will soon be taken by storm as the Avian Shinobi carves his name into the records of time.

Grey Orochimaru, evil-ish Danzo, and heavy bashing of Sasuke, Sakura, and the civilian council will be on the horizon.

Disclaimer: Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto. This is a fan-made story made simply for the sake of enjoyment.

Naruto Namikaze could only hold in his laughter as he easily avoided Mizuki. "Man, tricking this moron is just too easy. A smart person would know better than to send a natural prankster on a mission like this. Now, let's see what kind of goodies I can find in this thing before I go and kick his ass."

On his left, a small red fox with two tails snickered into its paw. "**I still think you should just let me chew his face off. It might actually be an overall improvement given the current situation.**"

Naruto chuckled as he scratched the fox's chin. "You'll get your chance to wreak havoc on an unsuspecting public another day, Kurama. For now, just try to keep a level head until I finish…hang on. There's something here with my name on it."

The blonde slowly unrolled more of the scroll to reveal an entry written by Minato Namikaze. Naruto's eyes slowly widened as he read, "_Sarutobi, Naruto is to receive the Namikaze Clan's scrolls as soon as he becomes a genin. Do not allow the council to deny him what rightfully belongs to him. Also, make sure that he receives the contracts left from my mother._"

Naruto rubbed his chin in confusion. "What kind of scrolls would my tou-san and my obaa-chan leave for me? What do think about this, Kurama?"

The fox growled as he watched Naruto undo the seal with caution. "**Honestly, I'm just hoping that it's not some crazy betrothal contract. The world needs more of those stupid things like I need a hernia or you need Sasuke Uchiha.**"

The blonde gave a simple smile as he scratched behind Kurama's ears. "You just hate the thought of having to share me with someone else. I never pegged you as the jealous type, Kurama."

Kurama absentmindedly licked Naruto's hand before jumping onto his shoulders to nuzzle his face. "**It's not that I don't want to share you. I simply refuse to allow the cannon fodder of this village, mainly the Uchiha rat, to lay their less than worthy hands on you. You know as well as I do that you're not gonna get a moment to rest once you remove that accursed disguise.**"

Naruto smirked as he looked Kurama in the eye. "Are you saying that I'm unappealing to look at? That hurts my feelings, Kurama."

The fox snickered at Naruto's obvious sarcasm. "**You know good and damn well that I didn't mean it that way so don't try to twist my words against me. I meant that compared to your usual appearance, this disguise makes you look so…**_**ordinary**_**.**"

Naruto ignored his last comment in favor of focusing on the scroll he had unsealed from the Forbidden Scroll. Kurama got a good look at the scroll and howled in laughter. "**Naruto, your genius of a father left you the advanced level scroll to your family's 'Hummingbird' fighting style. Now you can finally…**"

He was quickly cut off when the Forbidden Scroll began to unroll itself even further. Before the duo of child and fox could react, a dark-skinned woman with green eyes and long spiky blonde hair appeared from the seal in a burst of smoke and water.

The woman, much to Naruto's surprise, removed a Summoning Scroll from her back and smiled. "Naruto Namikaze," she started, "I am a **chi bunshin** of Harribel Namikaze. I was placed here so that I would be able to speak with you."

Naruto cautiously approached the woman and said, "I feel as if I should know you, but you escape me at the moment."

Harribel gave a warm smile before saying, "I was Minato Namikaze's mother and your grandmother. Even to this day, it surprises me that no one but Sarutobi-sama, Kushina-chan, and your idiot kyōfu even knew about me. Sadly, your grandfather and I were killed on a mission just before Mina-chan graduated the academy."

Naruto looked down in sadness. He was born an orphan and his father's parents were stolen from him as a child. Life just didn't seem fair.

Harribel sensed her grandson's grief and gently lifted his chin so that they were looking at each other. "Do not fall into despair, Naruto-kun. Just know that your father loved you just as I loved him. Now, I have something for you."

She then handed over the large scroll as well as a smaller scroll. "This is the **Madori** contract. With it, you will be able to summon any species of bird. Also, that small scroll contains a marriage contract."

While Naruto signed the summoning contract, Kurama growled out, "**I **_**knew**_** one of those would be in there. His betrothed had better not be that fucking Uchiha bastard!**"

Harribel flicked the small fox on the nose and wagged her finger. "Watch your tone with me, Kitsune. I am a gifted Seer and have personally arranged his marriage to the current Sanbi jinchūriki, Yagura. I would never insult my grandson by betrothing him to the Uchiha pest."

Kyūbi gave a snicker and said, "**Lady, I think I'm actually gonna like you. Still, I wonder what this Yagura person looks like.**"

In response, Harribel handed Naruto a profile on his fiancé. The blonde looked at the woman before saying, "You betrothed me to the Mizukage!? Doesn't that mean that I'll have to leave Konoha?"

Harribel shook her head before saying, "He will not be Mizukage for much longer."

Naruto nodded before looking at the picture again, "Well, the scar on his face doesn't subtract from his cuteness. I might actually like…"

The trio ended their conversation when they heard a rustling in the bushes. Harribel turned to her grandson and said, "We don't have time to finish. This conversation will resume when I return."

Before the blonde could react, Harribel vanished in a swirl of water. Naruto palmed a kunai, only to relax when he saw Iruka emerge from the bushes. "Naruto," he started, "why are you and Kurama-san wasting time? You have a mission to complete."

Naruto nodded before pulling Iruka out of the way of a gigantic shuriken. He then tossed one back into the tree line and shouted, "Come out here, you traitor!"

Mizuki jumped out of his hiding spot and said, "Well, you discovered my true intentions. I'll just have to kill you two and take the scroll."

Naruto looked down at Kurama and said, "Retreat to the seal, Kurama. This bastard is mine."

The fox licked him on the cheek before turning into a mass of crimson chakra and floating into the seal that resided beneath Naruto's shirt. Naruto pulled the shuriken from the tree and said, "You're delusional if you think you can kill me."

Mizuki smirked as he said, "Y'know, I was originally gonna kill you first. Instead, I think I'll let you watch your beloved sensei bleed out before I kill you."

Naruto growled as he dropped the shuriken and cut open his palm. "Oh, I am gonna mangle you, Mizuki-teme. **Ninpo: Kuchiyōse no jutsu!**"

From amidst the smoke, a male voice said, "It's about time I got called out."

When Naruto heard the voice, he expected to see a bird emerge from the smoke. Much to his surprise, it was a boy that looked to be close to his age and height.

The boy's skin was slightly darker than Harribel's own and he had short, wild black hair with red highlights and piercing golden eyes. However, the main thing that Naruto noticed was the fact that the boy was only wearing a tattered loincloth.

The boy looked at Naruto and said, "I guess you're my new summoner. My name's Takami and I represent the Taka clan. I'm supposed to tell you that you have to go through a short process to gain me as a familiar. All it requires is…"

He was forced to dodge as a shuriken barely passed his cheek. Takami looked from Mizuki to Naruto and asked, "Can I assume that you aren't friends with this guy?"

Naruto scoffed as he whipped out a kunai. "I'm supposed to be kicking this guy's ass and turning him in to the Anbu."

Mizuki scoffed as he pulled out the other giant shuriken on his back. "Let's be serious for a moment. You're just some punk while I'm a Chūnin. Killing you won't even be child's play for me."

Takami cracked his knuckles and pulled Naruto out of the way. "Let me take a crack at him. I haven't had a good warm-up in a long time."

Mizuki spun his shuriken in hand before throwing it as hard as he could. Sadly for him, Takami actually had an IQ higher than a teaspoon and moved out of the way. Before the Chūnin could come up with a decent counteraction, Takami dashed into his personal space and knocked him to the ground.

One hour later…

Naruto watched his summons dust off his hands before whistling in awe. "Wow, I can't believe you kicked him in the balls for a straight hour. That was actually kinda funny if not painful as hell to watch. So, what were you going to say earlier about being my familiar?"

Takami scratched his cheek in confusion before remembering his words from earlier. "Oh yeah, now I remember. To gain a familiar from the Taka Clan, you have to do a DNA exchange."

Naruto readied a kunai to make a cut in his palm until Takami stopped him. "Dude, it doesn't actually have to be blood. Any form of DNA would be acceptable."

The blonde gave Takami a devious smirk. "Are you suggesting what I think you are?"

Takami smiled before saying, "Y'know, you could be putting that mouth of yours to better use."

Naruto scoffed in amusement. "Wow, you're almost as perverted as Kurama. I think we're gonna…mpfh."

Takami finally decided to shut Naruto up by shoving his tongue down the blonde's throat. Naruto quickly regained his bearings and returned the kiss with a burning enthusiasm.

When the two finally broke apart for air, they were briefly surrounded by a gold glow. Takami swallowed the remainder of Naruto's saliva before saying, "I am so gonna enjoy having you as a summoner."

The blonde was about to reply when they heard the sound of someone clearing their throat. Iruka quickly got up from his spot on the ground and said, "If you two are done being perverts, I have a gift for Naruto. Close your eyes for me."

As Naruto closed his eyes, he could feel something being pressed against his forehead. When he was told to open them, he saw that Iruka was no longer wearing his hitai-ate. Naruto slowly lifted his hand to his head and realized that Iruka had given up his own hitai-ate.

The Chūnin smiled before saying, "You've worked hard and proven that you deserve that headband, Naruto. I'm proud to have been able to call you my student. Now, let's get the scroll and this idiot back to Hokage-sama."

Meanwhile in Kirigakure…

Tobi had come to check on the status of the blood feud he instigated when something in his mind told him he was being watched. Casting the thought aside as being irrelevant, the masked man made his way to the Mizukage tower.

After warping into Yagura's office, he was slightly alarmed when he saw the jinchūriki out cold on the floor. Just as he moved to wake the kage from his slumber, a fist jabbed him in the stomach with enough force to drop him to his knees.

Tobi looked up in surprise to see a blonde woman with slightly dark skin and green eyes staring back at him. Before he could even respond, he felt the presence of something he hadn't felt for over thirteen years.

"Did you just mark me with a contract seal? Do you really believe that will keep me from holding the Sanbi?"

The woman smirked before saying, "It worked with the Kyūbi, and therefore it will work with the Sanbi. Besides, I cannot have my grandson's fiancé being controlled by someone like you."

Tobi sneered as he readied a kunai. "I don't know who you are, but both the Sanbi and the Kyūbi will be mine."

The woman gave an impassive glare as she hefted Yagura from the floor. "You don't know me, but I know you. Because of you, my child and his wife are dead and my grandson is alone. Remember this day as the day Harribel Namikaze declared war…on the Uchiha clan."

Just as Tobi readied an attack, Harribel flashed away with Yagura in her arms. Tobi sighed before warping back to the Akatsuki hideout where he would begin formulating a new plan.

Later…

Naruto sat on the Hokage's couch as Hiruzen Sarutobi read over his report. When he was finished, the Sandaime smiled and handed Naruto a pair of scrolls. "Naruto-kun, I swore to your father that I wouldn't give you your inheritance until you had either become a Chūnin or reached your sixteenth birthday."

Naruto smiled before saying, "I can sense a 'but' coming up."

Hiruzen nodded as he said, "You have proven to me that you are mature enough to handle your inheritance. However, I wish to ask whether or not you'll be taking your father's last name just yet."

The blonde gave it a few minutes of thought before nodding his head. "I intend to let the world know who I am and I am the son of Minato and Kushina Namikaze."

Hiruzen simply nodded his head before moving aside the Yondaime's portrait to reveal a safe. After opening the safe, the Sandaime handed Naruto two scrolls. "One contains your inheritance and the other one contains the wills left by Minato and Kushina."

Naruto smiled as he took the scrolls and opened the balcony door. "I'll make them proud, Sarutobi-jiji."

As Naruto vanished in a swirl of leaves, the old Hokage sat at his desk and lit his pipe. "You haven't even realized it yet, Naruto. They're already proud of you."

Hidden in the shadows of the office, a wolf-masked Anbu was smiling. "_They're not the only ones who are proud of you, Naruto._"


	2. Hello and Goodbye Team 7

Naruto Chronicles: Avian Shinobi

Chapter 2

Speaking: normal

Thoughts, flashbacks, com-link, and notes: _italicized_

Jutsus, summons, demons: **bold**

Summons's and demon's thoughts, and mind link…: _**bold italicized**_

(): author speaking

…: Time change

~: Scene change

Summary: Slash-fic. After stealing the Forbidden Scroll from the Hokage's office, Naruto finds a summoning contract left to him by his father's mother. Konoha will soon be taken by storm as the Avian Shinobi carves his name into the records of time.

Grey Orochimaru, evil-ish Danzo, and heavy bashing of Sasuke, Sakura, and the civilian council will be on the horizon.

Disclaimer: Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto. This is a fan-made story made simply for the sake of enjoyment.

Also: I don't own any jokes seen or heard on Naruto Abridged.

On the morning of the team selections, Naruto awoke to the sight of crimson eyes. He slowly rubbed the sleep from his own eyes before saying, "Kurama, you are by far the sexiest sight to wake up to. I'm gonna go and take a shower before eating."

As Naruto jumped out of the bed and walked to his bathroom, he looked over his shoulder to see Kurama staring at him. Following the red-haired boy's line of sight, Naruto noticed that Kurama's eyes were practically glued to his ass. "Kura-chan," Naruto deviously said, "I might need a hand with my shower."

Before Naruto could register anything, he was being pulled into the restroom be a horny demon. Had anyone been listening near the door, they would've been treated to the sounds of running water, slapping flesh, and some rather loud moans.

Later…

Naruto slowly entered the academy classroom where all of the graduates were seated. He quickly took the seat next to Hinata and smiled. "Twenty-five bucks says that they don't realize it's me until the teams are called."

Hinata looked at Naruto with an amused look on her face. "Naruto-kun, you're my best friend but I am _**never**_ betting against you again. I learned my lesson after you bet me that Iruka-sensei was dating Anko-san and not Ayame-san."

Behind them, Shino Aburame silently adjusted his sunglasses. "It is only logical that betting against Naruto is a fruitless effort. After all, we're talking about the same genin who once tripped on a grape and landed next to a rather large bag of money."

While Naruto was chuckling about that particular memory, Shino decided to comment on something that had perplexed him. "Naruto, you look different than usual. Is this a **henge** or is there something you wish to tell us?"

Naruto smirked as he made sure that no one was listening in. "Shino, I assume you remember me telling you about Fluffy."

While Shino nodded, Kurama huffed in Naruto's mind. "**How many times have I told you never to call me that? I don't care how much you like to hug my tails when I'm snuggled against you. I refuse to be associated with the word 'fluffy'.**"

Naruto ignored his inner demon and continued, "Do you remember me telling you that had a surprise for everyone?"

When Shino nodded again, Naruto gave a devious smirk. "Well, this is what I was talking about. This is what I truly look like."

Naruto was referring to the fact that he was no longer the midget in bright "kill me now" orange. His lightly tanned skin was now more of a golden brown color whiles his short sunny blonde hair was a darker liquid gold color and stopped midway down his back.

Another attribute was that his whisker marks were slightly darker and his spiky hair had become slightly spikier. Add in the fact that his face had lost some of its baby fat and his canines were slightly more pronounced, his new looks gave him a more feral look.

The other noticeable thing about his was that his outfit had changed as well. He now wore a pair of Anbu-grade black pants and a chainmail mesh shirt under a sleeveless black V-neck and black steel-toed boots.

He also wore a pair of fingerless black opera gloves with seals interwoven into the fabric and a long-sleeved white ankle-length trench coat with red and gold feathers swirling around a red Uzumaki spiral that rested between his shoulder blades. In short, he looked like a younger Yondaime Hokage with whiskers and longer hair.

Naruto was about to say something else when Iruka appeared via shunshin. He picked up a sheet of paper from his desk and cleared his throat. "Everyone, please listen up for the team selections. Team 1 will be…"

The blonde jinchūriki tuned the Chūnin out and pulled out a red book with gold trim titled "_**Icha Icha Darkest Passion: Gold Edition**_". What no one except for Naruto and Jiraiya knew is that this particular novel was written about Naruto and Kurama. In fact, Jiraiya had personally signed and given the first and only special gold edition copy to Naruto for allowing him to use the two as his source material.

Hinata eyed the book before gasping in awe. "Naruto-kun, is the secret never released special limited edition of the newest Icha Icha yaoi? I've been dying to get my hands on it!"

Naruto rolled his eyes as Hinata made a grab for the book. "Hinata-chan, I'm not letting anyone put their hands on my autographed copy. You might be my best friend, and a bigger yaoi fan than Anko-nee and Yūgao oba-chan, but I will personally break your soul if you touch this book."

Hinata simply turned away from Naruto and pouted. "You're so mean to me, Naruto-kun. I don't see why…"

The girl was cut off at that point when Iruka said, "Team 7 will be Namikaze Naruto, Haruno Sakura, and Uchiha Sasuke under Hatake Kakashi. Team 8 will be Hyūga Hinata, Aburame Shino, and Inuzuka Kiba under Yūhi Kurenai. Team 9 is still active and Team 10 will be Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, and Akimichi Chōji under Sarutobi Asuma."

After only a few seconds, Naruto raised his hand to get Iruka's attention. "Iruka-sensei, do I have to be stuck on a team with a duo of idiots? I'd be better off with a log and a one-foot tall brick wall. Hell, a _**chicken**_ would be better in a fight than those two idiots. At least the chicken can properly gouge someone's eyes out if it's pissed off."

Iruka gave Naruto a blank stare before saying, "Don't look at me like that. If I had a say in the team rosters, this might not have happened. For now Naruto, just try to deal with it."

As the blonde resisted the urge to slam his head on the desk, it finally dawned on the two aforementioned idiots that they had just been insulted. Sakura decided to be the one to make a very much unneeded comment. "Naruto-baka, you've got a lot of nerve calling Sasuke-kun useless. And why are you using a **henge** to look like that? Stop trying to act cool like Sasuke-kun."

Iruka quickly cleared his throat to gain Sakura's attention. "Sakura, he's not using a **henge**. I've known Naruto for years and that's his true appearance to a fault."

Sasuke, who had been silent until now, let out a disbelieving grunt. "Just because he looks better doesn't change the fact that he's still a no-talent loser."

Iruka silently looked at Naruto while trying to gauge his reaction. "_He's about to make a move and scare the Uchiha. I can feel it coming._"

Within the span of an entire three seconds, Naruto had moved from his seat and appeared next to Sasuke with a gray feather in his hands. Naruto held the feather up for Sasuke to see and said, "If you ever insult me again Sasuke, I'm going to do more than give you a cut to the arm."

Sasuke was confused until he noticed a small red line form on the edge of the feather. Looking at his left arm, his eyes widened as he saw the thin cut that Naruto had inflicted upon him. "Teach me how to do that," Sasuke demanded.

Naruto laughed before standing up on the desk and flipping back to his seat. "I'd let Hinata-chan read my book before teaching you any of my talents."

Hinata suddenly giggled at the prospect of getting her hands on that book. "Does that mean you changed your mind?"

Naruto snorted in amusement. "Oh, you can halt that train of thought. You're still not touching it."

Before the argument could go any further, a woman with black hair and red eyes entered the room. "Team 8, let's move out."

Right behind her was a man who reminded Naruto of the Sandaime. "Team 10, follow me."

He then watched as every other team save for his was called out of the room. When the room had emptied, Naruto pulled out a chess board and summoned Kurama in his one-tailed fox form. While the two were playing, Sasuke stormed up to their row. "Dobe, teach me that jutsu."

In response, Kurama snickered before capturing Naruto's knight. "**Wow, this little prick is being serious. By the way, you're in check.**"

Naruto didn't even give Sasuke a response as he moved his last bishop across the board. "I win this round, Kurama. The score is tied 17-even."

Sasuke quickly grabbed Naruto by the collar and lifted him up. "I told you to teach me how to summon animals."

Naruto's answer was to knee Sasuke in the stomach before putting away the chess board. "You don't get to demand things of me, Sasuke-teme."

Before the emo could reply, Naruto picked up Kurama and vanished in a swirl of feathers. A few seconds later, a man with gravity-defying silver hair appeared in the doorway. "How should I say this," he asked. "You two are dumb as hell. Your teammate is already waiting on the roof."

Sakura bristled as the man vanished in a swirl of leaves. She quickly turned to Sasuke only to see the Uchiha walking out the door. Without a single word being said, Sakura followed him out the door.

Rooftop…

Sasuke and Sakura had finally made it to the roof when they were greeted to the sight of Naruto, Kakashi, and a boy with a light tan and long, flowing red hair sitting in Naruto's lap. Sakura quickly approached the trio and said, "Sensei, who is this and why is he with Naruto-baka?"

Kurama rolled his ruby eyes in clear frustration. "Naruto-kun, I don't see why you put up with these idiots. Hell, Takami and I would be better teammates than these fools."

Naruto kissed Kurama on the nose before smirking. "Kura-chan, I need a team of Konoha shinobi to progress me to Chūnin level. Sadly, these two idiots were the pair I got stuck with."

He then turned to Kakashi and said, "It looks as though the fools are here. Can we get this over with?"

Kakashi nodded before closing his own Icha Icha. "Since the team's all here, we can introduce ourselves. State your name, your likes and dislikes, hobbies, and goals for the future."

Sakura raised her hand like a complete dingbat and said, "Sensei, can you show us how it's done?"

Kakashi nodded while thinking, "_Naruto-kun was right. This girl really is a fucking idiot. I honestly feel sorry for him and the Uchiha._"

He then cleared his throat to make sure everyone's attention was on him. "My name is Kakashi Hatake, but you will refer to me as Kakashi sensei. My likes and dislikes are…my goals are…my dreams…well, I do have some hobbies."

Sakura and Sasuke both sweatdropped while Naruto and Kurama were trying their hardest not to laugh. Kakashi had taught Naruto a long time ago that being vague was not only the smart idea; it was also funny as hell.

Kakashi turned his gaze over to Sakura and pointed. "You're up first, bubblegum."

Sakura ignored the name and said, "My name is Sakura Haruno. My likes are…I mean the person I like is…well my dream is to one day…"

"What are your dislikes," Kakashi asked.

Sakura instantly frowned before shouting, "Naruto-baka!"

Naruto flipped her off without even looking in her direction. "I'm sorry but the number you have dialed is out of service. Please try again when I decide to actually give a fuck about you and your issues."

Kakashi bit back his laugh before pointing to Sasuke. The Uchiha grunted before saying, "My name is Sasuke _**Uchiha**_. I don't like many things and I dislike most things to include fangirls. I only have one goal that I _**will**_ make a reality. I am going to kill a certain man and revive my clan."

Kakashi mentally rolled his eyes. "_On second thought_," he silently mused, "_I only feel bad for sensei's son._"

He then turned to Naruto only to see that the blonde was playing tonsil hockey with Kurama. "Naruto, what the hell are you doing?"

Naruto pulled away from Kurama long enough to say, "Sorry about that, Kakashi-sensei. I got bored when Sasuke-teme started talking. So, I'm guessing you want me to wrap this little show up."

As soon as Kakashi nodded, Naruto gave Kurama one final kiss before saying, "My name is Naruto Hashirama Namikaze. My likes are none of your business and my dislikes are the two idiots I'm stuck with. My hobbies are training cooking, gardening, and a few other things. My goal is to become a great Hokage like my father before me and earn a certain rank among the Anbu like my mother."

Kakashi instantly knew what Naruto meant when he mentioned both the Anbu and Kushina. Being a retired captain in the Anbu black-ops, he knew that Kushina had gained the mask that was only worn by the deadliest and most skilled assassin the Anbu had to offer. It was the black and red fox mask that was said to represent the humanized fury and deadly killing power of the Kyūbi no Kitsune.

The masked Jonin shuddered at the memory of exactly how Kushina earned that mask. Had it not been for his mental conditioning as an Anbu captain, the sight of that much blood would've driven him to hemophobia. "Naruto-kun, you are _**not**_ going to make a bid for that mask until you're at least eighty-five or I've had enough time to die. The last time I saw your mother wearing that thing, I gained a temporary fear of the color red...and black."

At the mention of the Anbu, Sasuke became interested. "Kakashi-sensei, what does the dobe's mom have to do with the Anbu?"

Kakashi shook his head and pointed at Naruto. "You have to ask him. He and Hokage-sama are the only ones allowed to freely speak about this particular top-security matter."

"How does Naruto-baka have access to top-secret information in the Anbu," Sakura asked.

"The subject is about my kaa-chan so I have every right to know about her," Naruto answered. "However, I know you'll just pester me later so I'll tell you. Kushina Uzumaki was listed as Konoha's deadliest and most sadistic kunoichi as well as commander of the Anbu. I seek to one day take up her position as Anbu Fox."

Sasuke somewhat understood but was still confused. "Are you saying that you want to be a killer?"

Naruto looked at him before saying, "If I could muster the energy to do a facepalm right here, I would so do it. Since I don't feel like it, let's turn the camera over to Anko Mitarashi for a moment. Anko nee-chan…"

T&I Headquarters…

Anko was sitting behind a desk when she suddenly did a facepalm with both hands.

Team 7…

Naruto waited for a few seconds before saying, "The Anbu Fox position is not given to a killer. It's awarded to the Anbu deemed the deadliest and most skilled. My mother's old position was Anbu Dragon until she gained the Fox mask by…"

Kakashi quickly covered Naruto's mouth before he could finish. "Let's not revisit that little piece of history. I still have the occasional nightmare about that."

Kurama snickered before saying, "Look at you, Kakashi Hatake. I can't believe that old incident still has you on edge. Then again, all Uzumaki women have some kind of a quirk and that woman made Anko look like Hinata."

Kakashi nodded before looking at the sun. "We're going to have a little test tomorrow to determine whether or not you deserve those headbands."

"But sensei," Sakura screeched, "we already took our genin test."

Naruto rolled his eyes while playing with Kurama's hair. "That was to weed out the completely hopeless cases. I'm guessing this next one is the real evaluation."

Kakashi nodded and reopened his book. "We'll meet up at Training Field 7 at dawn. Also, I would suggest that you don't eat breakfast. You'll throw it back up."

As soon as Kakashi vanished, Sasuke turned to Naruto only to see him whispering in Kurama's ear. He didn't know why, but there was something about them being together that he didn't like. He quickly pushed that thought aside long enough to say, "Dobe, what's with the new look? I will admit that you do look better than normal, but you shouldn't waste your chakra on a **henge** like this."

Naruto sighed before letting Kurama hop up from his lap. "Sasuke-teme, Iruka-sensei wasn't joking when he said that this isn't a **henge**. For the past five years, I've been wearing an advanced **henge** to hide what I actually look like. What you're looking at is the real Naruto."

Sasuke was about to comment when Sakura suddenly decided to talk. "Naruto-baka, you never answered my question. Who is that boy and why were you two making out?"

Now let it be made clear that Sakura does _**not**_ hate homosexuals. She does however dislike Naruto because Sasuke dislikes him and therefore tends to insult him at every turn. Therefore, this question was merely brought on as a way to insult Naruto so that she might look good in front of Sasuke.

Sadly for her, Naruto let the obvious attempt at an insult wash over him before saying, "You don't need to be concerned about who he is. Anyway, why would my _**boyfriend**_ warrant your interest?"

Sasuke simply listened to Naruto with a mild sense of annoyance. Shockingly enough, it wasn't Naruto that was annoying him. For some odd reason that he couldn't explain, he didn't like the redhead being as close to Naruto as he was. "What exactly is your name and why haven't we seen you in Konoha?"

Kurama snickered before saying, "If you must know, my name is Kurama Ōtsutsuki. And you've never seen me because I live with Naruto-kun. Speaking of which, let's go home. I think I'm catching stupid from these two."

Naruto picked Kurama up bridal style and gave him a kiss on the nose. "Don't worry about it, Kura-chan. I have a very _**special**_ therapy session that should help you recover from being around them for too long."

Kurama giggled as he and Naruto vanished in a swirl of feathers. Sakura waited for a moment before trying to ask Sasuke on a date, only to see that he had left.

Next day…

Sasuke had made it to the training field just after sunrise to see that only Sakura was sleeping under a tree. Without making a sound, Sasuke climbed up the tree and took a nap on a large and sturdy branch.

Four hours later…

It was almost nine in the morning when Kakashi and Naruto arrived. "It looks like someone decided to read up on their sensei. How did you know I'd be late?"

Naruto smirked before pulling out his book. "Let's be serious, Kakashi-sensei. I know you spend about three hours at the memorial stone grieving over the loss of your team."

Kakashi turned to him in shock. "How could you possibly know that?"

Naruto suppressed the urge to laugh. "I guess you never noticed the falcon perched on the fountain every morning. After all, what bird constantly sits on the same fountain in the same spot?"

Kakashi facepalmed as he recalled the particular bird in question. "How much is it going to cost for you to keep quiet about this?"

Naruto thought for a moment before smiling. "I want to see your face. There must be some reason you wear the mask every day."

The Jonin sighed before pulling the mask down to his neck for a total of two seconds. When he put it back in place, Naruto could only say, "Damn, you really do need a mask. I'm just gonna take a guess and say it's because of the fangirls."

As soon as Kakashi nodded, the duo heard the sounds of someone waking up. "Well, it looks like you two finally decided to wake up," Kakashi said.

Sakura took in her surroundings before zeroing in on her sensei and teammate. "Why are you two so late?"

Kakashi was about to give an excuse when Naruto said, "Well, I was on my way here when I found Kiba's dog Akamaru with a sprained paw. After I took him to the Inuzuka Clan's vet, I noticed that Kakashi had gotten lost on the Road of Life again. We would've been here sooner if the Stairway to Heaven was open, but it was blocked off so we had to take a detour on the Highway to Hell."

While Sakura was busy calling Naruto a liar, Kakashi was mentally dying from laughter. "_Now all I have to do is get Naruto into Icha Icha and buy him a facemask and I'll have my own little clone,_" Kakashi thought with glee.

Little did Kakashi know, Naruto was already a fan of Icha Icha. The reason he doesn't know this is because Naruto's book is always disguised as a cookbook. Only Hinata, Shino, Kurama, Anko, Hiruzen, and Jiraiya knew the truth behind his little secret.

Pushing thoughts of corrupting Naruto aside, Kakashi pulled out two bells and an alarm clock. He set the clock on a post before saying, "Here is the test. You have until noon to get these two bells from me. Whoever fails will be tied to a post and not allowed to eat."

At the mention of food, both Sasuke and Sakura's stomachs started growling. Sakura noticed a lack of noise from Naruto before saying, "Naruto-baka, Kakashi-sensei told us not to eat."

Naruto smirked before tapping Sakura on the forehead. "Use your brain for a minute. Kakashi-sensei only _**suggested**_ that we skip breakfast. Any decent shinobi or kunoichi knows that not eating prior to a mission can prove to be hazardous. Plus, I got hungry after having sex with Kura-chan twice this morning."

Somewhere in Konoha…

Hinata was currently in the middle of her genin test when her senses went on high alert. "_Hmm, someone must be mentioning yaoi,_" the girl thought.

Training field 7…

Kakashi tied the bells to his hip before setting the timer. "One last piece of advice: you'll never get the bells if you don't come at me with the intent to kill me."

Only a second later, the man had to duck as a large shuriken almost took his head off. He then caught Naruto's wrist before saying, "Naruto-kun has the right idea. However, I never officially started the test."

Naruto smirked at Kakashi before pulling away. "That's true but a genuine shinobi uses every advantage to achieve their goals."

Kakashi nodded and jumped away from his hyper student. "Since Naruto-kun is so eager to take my head off, let the test begin!"

Within seconds, the three genin were completely out of sight. Kakashi expanded his senses over the field and smirked. "_I can easily feel Sasuke and Sakura but Naruto's gone off my radar,_" Kakashi mused. "_Then again, this is the same genin who once hid from Sarutobi-sama's crystal ball while in the middle of an empty road._"

Suddenly, his senses went on high alert and he was forced to jump to the right in order to avoid being impaled by a…feather. Kakashi pulled the feather from the ground and ran it over the metal plate in his glove. He then dropped the feather in shock as he saw a gash left behind. "_This is insane,_" he thought. "_I don't think I've ever seen a feather of all things do that._"

"What's wrong, Kakashi-sensei? Don't tell me you've decided to give up already."

Kakashi turned to see Naruto holding two long hawk feathers. "This is an interesting choice of weaponry, Naruto-kun. However, let's just see if they can hold up in a real battle."

Naruto chose to respond by charging Kakashi head on. As he brought his left feather down for an offensive strike, Kakashi parried it with his kunai. The Jonin quickly jumped back and tossed a second kunai at the blonde, only to see it get cut in half. After seeing his initial plan fail, Kakashi threw down a smoke pellet and vanished from sight.

Naruto closed his eyes as he thought about his next move. "_Kura-chan, Kakashi-sensei isn't anywhere in sight but I can still feel his chakra. What are your thoughts about this?_"

From within the seal, Kurama was expanding his senses through Naruto's own. He then disengaged before shouting, "**He's hiding in the ground under your feet!**"

Naruto jumped away just in time to see a pair of hands make a grab for his ankles. Kakashi rose from the earth and smiled under his mask. "It seems as though I can't take you lightly anymore. After all, I expect nothing less from my sensei's son."

Naruto smirked before saying, "Speaking of expectations, I bet you never saw this next part coming."

Before Kakashi could deduce his reasoning, Naruto vanished in a puff of smoke. Kakashi gasped as he realized that he had been fighting a **kage bunshin** the entire time.

Meanwhile…

Sakura was moving through the bushes while making too much noise to be considered stealthy. She was seconds away from a clearing when Naruto appeared in front of her. "Sakura, I need you to listen to me. This whole test is a set-up. He doesn't want us to make a go for the bells. It's our teamwork that's being called into question."

Sakura scoffed before rolling her eyes. "You don't know what you're talking about, Naruto-baka. If this test were about teamwork, Sasuke-kun would've told us already. You're just trying to make yourself look smart so I'll go out with you."

Naruto opened his mouth as if to say something but stopped before the words came out. "I'm not even gonna dignify that with a response. Anko nee-chan…"

Konoha T&I Department…

Anko was currently enjoying a plate of dango when she literally felt Sakura's stupid comment. Without any words being said, the Tokubetsu Jonin moved her plate to the side before doing a facepalm with both hands.

Training Field 7…

Naruto gave it a few seconds before saying, "You seem to have forgotten a very important detail about me, Sakura. Honestly, are you really that stupid or has the concept of me being gay not fully dawned on you? I'm trying to help you but you're only making things harder on yourself."

Sakura rolled her eyes again and pushed past Naruto. "Quit wasting my time, baka. I can't help Sasuke-kun get those bells if you keep getting in the way."

Naruto rolled his eyes before jumping into the canopy of a tree. It seemed as though he had to go with option two. Speaking of which, he just so happened to find his option two buried in the ground from his neck down.

Naruto couldn't resist the opportunity and said, "Sasuke-teme, I always knew eating so many tomatoes would turn you into a plant someday. So tell me, how would you like to pass this test?"

Sasuke scoffed as his pride got to him. "I don't need your help getting the bells, dobe. I touched one during my little session with Kakashi-sensei so I know I can get one later."

Naruto shook his head in shame before saying, "It looks like I don't have any other choice but to use option 3. I hope you're ready for this, Kakashi-sensei."

The blonde raised both hands to his mouth before biting both thumbs hard enough to draw blood. After a string of handsigns, he slammed his bloodied hands onto the ground and shouted, "**Ninpō: Tsuin Kuchiyōse no jutsu!**"

Sasuke watched as a pair of sealing arrays appeared on the ground from the point where Naruto's hands were touching. He was also forced to watch as Kurama and Takami emerged from the two following bursts of smoke.

Kurama wrapped his arms around Naruto's neck and purred. "Naruto-kun, did you finally decided to drop the losers and team up with us?"

Naruto gently caressed Kurama's cheek while smirking. "At this point Kura-chan, I'm heavily considering it. For now, let's take care of Kakashi-sensei. By the way Taka-chan, I like the Anbu look on you. Now all you need is a mask and a hitai-ate."

Sasuke simply watched in mild annoyance as the newcomer kissed Naruto on the cheek. "_How did Naruto summon those two? Better yet, why don't I like the idea of Naruto being with either of them?_"

Naruto gave Sasuke a final glance before laughing. "Have fun digging yourself out of the ground, teme. I've got a Jonin to troll."

With Kakashi…

Kakashi was enjoying his book next to one of the post while watching the clock. If his genin didn't do anything in the next five minutes, they were going to fail. "_Naruto-kun, don't let this be the extent of your…oh shit!_"

He was forced to dodge a storm of feathers that threatened to completely shred the post to dust. Kakashi slowly put his book away and looked up to see Naruto standing with Kurama and a boy he had never seen before. Before he could even ponder about the new person, Naruto held out his arms and allowed more feathers to fly out of his sleeves.

Seeing that Kakashi avoided another barrage of feathers, Naruto turned to Takami and said, "Do it."

Takami nodded and slowly raised his hands as if commanding something to rise. It was only a few seconds later that Kakashi noticed the feathers lifting into the air. With a single wave of Takami's hand, the Jonin was entrapped within a tornado of feather blades. Kurama smirked before making a string of handsigns that ended on the horse sign. "**Fire style: Fox fire jutsu!**"

The demon blew out a torrent of bluish-green flames that merged with the tornado to create an inescapable firestorm. To top it all off, Naruto flew through his own handsigns before ending on the bird symbol. "**Fūton: Gale wind blast!**"

The moment his jutsu hit the twister, the blue flames became superheated and turned white. Takami stopped the tornado and aimed every single flaming feather at Kakashi on Naruto's command. "This is the part where you surrender, Kakashi-sensei. If you don't, I'll have Taka-chan skewer you alive with dozens of burning feathers."

However, Kakashi was saved by the alarm clock at the very last second. With an exasperated sigh, Naruto had Takami release the jutsu. He then watched as Kakashi swiftly found the other two genin and tied Sakura to a post.

Sakura struggled against her bindings before shouting, "Kakashi-sensei, why am I being tied up and not Naruto-baka?"

Kakashi pulled out two lunches before handing one to Naruto. "Sakura, you didn't do anything productive during the test. Sasuke managed to touch a bell and Naruto had me trapped. If he would've had the time, I'm sure he would've gotten the bells from…"

Kakashi was quickly silenced by a ringing sound. He quickly turned to see Naruto holding two silver bells that were connected to red strings. "Kakashi-sensei, I've had the bells the entire time. The ones on your belt are made of plastic."

After inspecting the fake bells, Kakashi had to know the truth. "When and how did you manage to get these from me without me noticing?"

Naruto smirked while pointing to the large discarded shuriken behind him. "When I came at you before you started the test, I used a **kawarimi** on the bells while you had my wrist trapped. I pretty much only used this test to see if I could get these two to work with me. Sadly, Sakura's a dumbass and Sasuke's too stubborn to accept someone's help. I even went as far as telling them that this was a test about teamwork."

Kakashi gave a simple nod as Naruto juggled the bells. "Well Naruto-kun, the ball is in your court. Who will you allow to pass with you?"

Naruto thought the matter over before tossing one bell at Sasuke and the other at Sakura. "I choose neither because I'm leaving this team," Naruto said.

Before Kakashi could question him, Naruto raised a silencing hand. "Let's be serious for a moment. Sasuke won't listen to reason and Sakura will only listen to Sasuke. I can't be on a team that would blatantly hinder me in every way possible. I'm going to talk to Sarutobi-jiji tomorrow about a new team."

With nothing left to say, Naruto vanished in a swirl of feathers with Takami and Kurama dispelling from the mortal plane. Kakashi simply sighed as he cut Sakura down from the post. "There is a saying I learned from a very important person," Kakashi said. "He told me that those who break the rules are trash but those who would dare to abandon a comrade are lower than trash. I shouldn't train you two, but Naruto-kun would be furious with me. We'll begin taking missions once we find someone to fill in the last position."

One month later…

Kakashi sighed as his team entered the Hokage's office. After only a week, they were given a replacement in the form of a genin named Sai. While he didn't talk much, Sai did insult both Sasuke and Sakura at every turn and his Ninjutsu revolved around ink drawings. In short, Kakashi put up with his new genin better than he did with the other two.

Speaking of annoying genin, Hiruzen Sarutobi was about to assign Team 7 another D-ranked mission when Sasuke said, "I'm sick of doing all of these crap missions. As the last Uchiha, I deserve a higher ranking mission."

Sarutobi silently suppressed the urge to smack Sasuke while thinking of a decent punishment. He soon found his answer in the form of four approaching chakra signatures. With a devious smirk, Sarutobi relit his pipe and said, "I suppose I can find you a C-ranked mission. Kakashi, would you mind a joint mission?"

Kakashi was about to respond when he felt a familiar chakra approaching at a rapid pace. "Actually Hokage-sama, that sounds like a great idea."

Hiruzen turned to Iruka and smiled. "Iruka, go and fetch Tazuna-san for me."

Iruka quickly left the room for a moment before coming back in with a middle-aged man following him. The man took a swig from a bottle of sake and groaned. "I hope this isn't the team that's supposed to guard me. I can understand the Cyclops and the guy with the short sword, but the other two look dead useless in a fight."

He then turned to the door to see a team of ninjas with masks like Kakashi's own and smirked. "Now those guys look badass. Why can't they protect me instead?"

Hiruzen giggled before saying, "Tazuna-san, they are the second team that shall be protecting you. Team 13; present yourselves to the client."

The Jonin gave a curt nod before removing her facial mask. "Sir, Team 13 composed of myself, Takami Fūsho, Kurama Ōtsutsuki, and Naruto Namikaze reports as ordered."

Elsewhere…

Harribel had made it a few miles out of Mizu no Kuni and had hidden both herself and Yagura in a cave near Getsu no Kuni. As she silently stoked the fire with a long stick, she almost didn't notice that Yagura had begun to stir.

The Yondaime Mizukage soon woke to the warmth of the fire and the sound of the crackling wood. "W-where am I and why do I feel so dizzy?"

Harribel chuckled as she turned to face Yagura. "You are currently in a cave near Moon Country. I brought you here after liberating you from Kirigakure."

Yagura instantly reached for his staff before something in his mind synched up with Harribel's voice. "You're Harribel Namikaze, better known as Konoha's Golden Shark. Why did you take me from my village? Better yet, aren't you supposed to be dead?"

Harribel looked at the fire before dropping her stick. "Let's start with a question of my own, Yagura-dono. What are your views on kekkei genkai wielders?"

Yagura was honestly confused. "I don't know why you'd ask me that," he said. "I've never had any issues with kekkei genkai wielders. In fact, I have a cousin named Yūkimaru who can resonate his chakra with the Sanbi no Kyōdaigame. It's not a real bloodline but it comes pretty close to being one."

Harribel sighed as she took in Yagura's answer. She knew this would be a long night. "Yagura-dono, you and I have much to discuss. For starters, let's talk about your stance on kekkei genkai…"


End file.
